There They Go
by BeStrong
Summary: Neji x Tenten x Sasuke. Rated M for sexual themes and insanity.


**Neji x Tenten x Sasuke**

_This isn't your typically love story._

**

* * *

**

She trembled in rigid movements with her arms curdling her own body as her knees fell to the ground. She stared at the life-less body that lay in a pool of fresh, red, liquid. Her face imprinted a disgusted, frightened expression as she whispered in harsh quick words.

"How could you."

A raven haired boy, with navy blue eyes, was standing in the doorway and was staring at her from across the bare room. He took a step towards her.

"STAY AWAY."

Her hands were planted firmly on the ground. He gazed at her lovingly and bent down to her level. A small smile escaped his lips and he tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong, love?"

Her entire body had froze and she was overflowed with anger.

"GET OUT. GET OUT RIGHT NOW."

His eyebrows furrowed in displease and he positioned himself up again and began making his way towards her.

"I did it because,"

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

She interrupted him and cupped her hands tightly around her ears and hid her face behind her knees, like a child. Her eyes were shut tight, brimming with tears. She kept screaming that "No" over and over again, as if she would _die _if she heard the rest of his sentence. Her screams carried on until cold, rough, hands gripped her wrists tightly and yanked them from her ears. Her head shot up and immediately regretted lifted her head. Her eyes met his. His eyes gazed at her affectionately. Her mouth opened to start screaming until bitter lips were smashed onto hers. She began to kick horrendously and flailed her body in wild movements. Her attempts were made in vain as he easily progressed dominated his power over hers. His grip on her wrist softened and removed his lips from hers. He uttered three words that had horrified her to hear.

**"I love you."**

She knew it. It was all because of her. He killed him because of her. All because she kept playing with his emotions. She didn't mean to take it that far. _She knew she had to take responsibility for it_. Her lips were shut and she closed her eyes. He grinned happily at her response and took it as an invitation to kiss her. So he did. A quick peck on the lips.

She didn't disobey. She just sat there in complete silence.

His hands removed its grip from her wrists and cupped her waist. He pushed her onto the floor and positioned his body over hers. He looked at her body as if he worshipped it and whispered into her ear.

"You're exquisite."

He cupped her cheek with his left hand and gently kissed her lips once more. His other hand ventured under her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. She let out a small moan when he pinched her nipple and she bit her lower lip to silence herself from further sounds. He let out a small chuckle and used his hands to keep her mouth open as if she was going to fit her fist in her mouth. He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue from his mouth and placed it into her mouth. Her eyes shot open and her face had shaded to a bright red as his tongue explored her mouth. She remained rigid for a moment then began to comply by slipping her tongue into his mouth. His eyes quickly opened and it seemed as if his eyes were smiling.

She knew she shouldn't do this. Her brain was telling her that this was senseless, but she knew that she was going to do it anyway. He removed his body from hers and pulled her into a criss-cross sitting position. His hands gripped against her bent knees and positioned her legs into an M shape. He kissed the panties between her legs and got s grip on it with his teeth. He slowly removed her panties with his mouth and threw it behind him as he looked between her legs. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands were held close to her chest. He leaned his face in between her thighs and kissed the area there which caused her to wince. He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue once again. He ventured another part of her and her moans were louder this time. Her shoulders were hunched forward and her tears fell from her cheeks like little crystals. Only this time, her tears were filled of pleasure instead of sadness.

"M-more . . ."

He was happy to comply and entered his tongue deeper into her body. Her breathing quickened and sweat trickled down her body. He sensed that she was at her limit and removed his tongue from her body. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Once he did, he quickly removed his pants. Then his boxers. He lay on the bed next to her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

She shut her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carefully placed his hands around her waist.

He thrusted himself inside of her multiple times and held onto her so fragilely, as if she might break. Their breathing was in complete harmony as he loudly moaned.

Shrieks of pleasure escaped her lips and filled the entire room.

They were done.

He smiled and pulled the covers over her body. He lay one hand over her cheek and closed his eyes.

She waited.

A couple hours later, he was fully asleep.

She glanced at the sleeping boy next to her on the bed and slid off the bed, cautious not to wake him up. She looked at her bare body in digust and looked down at the sleeping boy with raven hair.

_He's not the one I love. _

Her eyes were on the brim of tears and she lay the side of her head onto his bare chest. She slowly lifted her hands and placed them on his throat. She shut her eyes and tightened her grip around his throat.

_**Ba -Bump**_

_**Ba- Bump**_

_**Ba- Bump**_

His heartbeat began to slow down.

_**Ba- bump…**_

_**Ba- bump…**_

Then it ceased.

She removed herself from his body. She gulped as she stood before the boy that loved her and died because of it. She took a few steps back and turned around. She took slow, unstable, steps towards the kitchen. She stood in front of the counter and opened a drawer. Inside the drawer were large steak knives. In a stroke of insanity, she yanked one out and struck herself once in the stomach and fell to her knees. She could feel her own heartbeat slow down as her hands remained on the knife pierced into her stomach. She slowly lay herself on the ground in front of _him. _She smiled at the dead body in front of her and removed one hand from the knife to stroke his long brown hair.

"_Neji . . . We'll be together forever."_

And with that,

Three people were gone.

* * *

Please give me constructive critisism. I first started this story to get rid of my frustrations, but then I figured I might as well see if my stress- reliever might actually be something. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
